First Encounters
by Realist Writer
Summary: Before the Battle of All Time begun, there were the First Encounters. In a universe where Soldiers and Vikings can meet in the battlefield with Spies and Dragons, anything is possible. Enter the world of Heroscape.
1. The Soldier

"All right fly boys, listen up!" Sgt. Drake Alexander walked into the abandoned house, and looked around. Broken furniture was strewn across the floor, and the two windows on either side of the room, were shattered but other than that, the room was completely empty. "Damn it," Alexander whispered, pulling out his pistol. "I told you guys to stay in one place."

Holding the pistol ready, Alexander looked around the ground floor. Finding no one, he slowly stepped towards the stairwell. "Smoke? Joker? Are you guys still here?" Without waiting for a response, he silently started up the stairs. Once he reached the top, Alexander found himself looking down a long, dark hallway. There were no windows here, and all the doors in the hall were closed, so the only light came from downstairs. "Hunter? Robin? Pyle? Come on. If you guys are here talk to me." Still no answer.

Alexander moved down the hall, listening for sounds in each of the rooms. As he got closer to the end of the hall, Alexander swore that he could hear a group of people whispering. "Alright guys, is that you?" The sounds died down. Moving to the very end of the hall, he put his ear on the very last door. There were definitely people inside. Alexander spoke again, but the time in German. _"I am going to walk in the room now. I would ask that you refrain from shooting as soon as I open the door."_

Alexander moved away from the door, slowly turning the knob with one hand and holding his pistol in the other, ready to fire. Cautiously, Alexander let the door swing open and entered the room.

"Hey boss!" Alexander instinctively fired at the corner of the room where he heard the voice. For a second, there was only silence. Eventually, a nervous laugh came from behind the bed "All right boss. We get it. That wasn't too funny. Now we're going to come out, and we really hope you don't kill us."

"Joker! Pyle! What the hell do you think you're doing?" One of the men, a skinny youth with light skin responded. "Oh come on boss, we were just having a little fun." He yawned. "You were out there forever! You were gonna bore me to death." The skinny man turned towards the wall and pointed at the spot where Alexander had fired. "Damn boss. You could have shot me!"

Alexander rubbed his temples. "Joker, if you were standing up, I would have. Now where are the others?" He needed to have a word with them.

Private Pyle, the second of the two men, nervously pointed a chubby finger towards a closet in the corner of the room. "T...they are in there sir." With that, three similarly dressed men walked out of the closet.

"Hunter, Robin, Smoke." Alexander began with a sigh. "I'm not going to pretend to know what the hell you all were thinking." Joker spoke up. "Well boss, I already told you. We were just having a bit of fun."

Alexander glared at him. "And if I would have hit you right then, would that have been fun?" Alexander shook his head. "Damn it guys we don't have time for games like this. Unless you haven't realized, the whole countryside is infested with those Nazi bastards. We aren't back home in America where we can slack off! This is their land!

"Sorry Sarge." It was Smoke, small, mousy man that spoke. Another voice chimed in, "Yeah. We didn't mean any harm." It was Robin, an intimidating, bear of a man. Alexander threw his hands in the air. "Whatever. Just don't let it happen again."

Alexander looked at the men. Ever since these five had parachuted out of an airplane two weeks ago, he was supposed to be in charge of them, a task that he found nearly impossible. Back in the States, they were known as the Airborne Elite. They were supposed to be the best that America had to offer. Alexander had to admit, they proved proficient in a firefight, but they simply refused to follow his orders outside of battle.

"So while you guys were here playing around, I was doing a bit of scouting. I found a town about a mile north of here. The place is filled with Hitler's SS, but I talked to some of the civvies and they told me that they should be leaving tomorrow morning." He looked at his men. "There are at least a hundred of them, so we will not be trying to fight them. We'll just slip by them tomorrow, but for now, let's set up here for the night. We wake up tomorrow at sunrise." Alexander pointed at Hunter. "Everyone else can go, but I need to talk with you."

Hunter gave a silent nod, and the room began to clear out, leaving only Alexander and Hunter. Sitting down on the filth-stained bed, Alexander sighed. "What am I going to do with you guys? Here I am chin-strapped and all of you still have energy for pranks." The lanky soldier responded with a shrug. Alexander looked at him. Two weeks and he still couldn't get the man to talk. "Anyways, I needed someone trustworthy for this night shift. I want you to stay up here tonight and wake us if you see any Nazis wandering too far this way. We definitely don't want them to find us here." He stood to the bed and walked to the door. "Oh yeah, and try not to shoot anyone. You do that and the whole swarm will be on us. Dinner's in around an hour so you can come downstairs then."

Alexander went downstairs to meet with the rest of the group. "Hey Boss! We just started a poker game. Want to play a hand or two?" He smiled. "Sure Joker, why not?"

They played a few games the sun started to set, at which point they opened up a few cans of rations. After a while, Smoke stood up and said, "I'm going to go bring Hunter some grub. He hasn't eaten all day." Alexander got to his feet as well. "I might as well go too. Don't want the man to get lonely."

They walked up stairs together with a few cans of rations. They found Hunter sitting on the bed, staring intently out the window. "Hunter, my man!" Smoke said. "Me and Sarge were getting worried about you. Even you have to eat at some point." Hunter looked up gratefully at the two of them and took the food. "What are you looking for anyway? There's nothing out here."

"I asked him to take a shift tonight. He was making sure that the Nazi's didn't get too close to the house." Smoke walked up to the window and peered out into the darkness. "Well," He started. "He wasn't doing too great of a job at it. I can see a light from here."

Both Alexander and Hunter rushed towards the window. Sure enough, there was a light not too far off. "Wait a minute..." Alexander whispered.

"Uh, Sarge!" Smoke said, backing away from the window. "The light's getting closer!"

"Damn it! It's a jeep!" Alexander shouted, rushing out the door. "Guys! Pick up your guns and get ready! We might have company real soon!" Within moments, everyone was downstairs with a rifle in hand. The sound of the jeep was close now. A minute passed and the sound was at the front of the house. Suddenly there was a knock at the front door.

_"Citizen!"_ A gruff voice called out in German. _"We have been informed that there were American soldiers in the area. We are patrolling the land in search for them. Would you mind opening the door so we could have a look inside your home?"_

Alexander swore under his breath. As he gestured for his unit to be silent, he replied, _"Yes sir, we saw those American hooligans! They wanted to stay in our home tonight, but we refused. You see, we barely have enough food for ourselves."_

The man outside snorted. _"Yes well, we would still like to take a look for ourselves."_

"But sir…" Alexander began to respond, before he was interrupted by a shrill cry. _"Sir! Sir!"_ They turned towards a window where they saw a man in a navy SS uniform. _"They are the Americans!"_

Alexander wasn't sure exactly who shot first, but within seconds he found himself in the midst of a storm of bullets. "Get upstairs! We could hold them off from there!" One at a time, his men started to run up to the second floor. Soon enough, it was only him, Pyle, and the Nazis. Taking cover behind a wall, Alexander called out to the Private. "Pyle! Get your ass upstairs!" Reloading, Pyle looked back to him. "Y…yes sir!"

Pyle turned his back to the window and ran to the steps. But when he reached the base of the stairway, he suddenly toppled to the ground. "Pyle!" Jumping out of cover, Alexander grabbed Pyle and brought him to his feet. "Come on now! We can do this!" Dragging him to the top the stairs, Alexander handed off Pyle to Robin. "Put him on the bed. I think he's hu…"

There was a bang, and all of a sudden, Alexander's vision went white. He felt himself rolling down the stairs. There were two more bangs and then, silence. "Oh shit! Boss! Get him to the bed. The bastard shot him too! Damn it, I see another jeep outside! Shit!" Blood began to rush to his ears. Alexander tried to move, but a sharp pain ran through his body. _So, this is it._

Alexander felt his breathing slowing down, and the pain starting to fade away. The white he saw started to brighten. _Maybe Heaven won't be so bad…_

"Don't worry my brother." A soft voice whispered in his ear. "This is far from the end…" With that, everything went black.


	2. The Viking

My dear _Kappi!_" Thorgrim looked up lazily from his map. "What is it Mjoll? Can't you see that I'm busy?" Mjoll nodded apologetically. "I am truly sorry, but there are two strangers here who wish to speak with you. Should I let them in? Thorgrim sighed heavily. "Do I really have a choice? Show them in." Why does everybody feel like interrupting him today?

Mjoll walked out into the hallway and seconds later returned with the two. The first was a ferocious looking man with a mighty war-axe on his back. A large, beard covered most of his face from view and his beady eyes darted back and forth about the room. The second man stood tall, his muscles bulging beneath his thick chainmail armor. He had a clean face and handsome facial figures.

The bearded man grunted. "We're away for eight fucking years and all you can do is stare?" Thorgrim smiled and let out a hearty laugh. "It is good to see you too Eldgrim." He turned to the other. "And by Odin's Beard! Finn, you have grown! I scarcely recognized you." Finn gave him a cocky grin. "I was bored with fighting with the southern clans. When I heard that Ulrick was staging an attack on your forces, I traveled back up north with Eldgrim and our men."

"And I thank you for that my brothers." Thorgrim turned to Mjoll. "Damned woman. Don't you recognize my brothers when you see them? They don't need permission to walk the halls of the Tarn Castle! They are _Kappi_ and warriors of Tarn, just as I am." He pointed out into the hallway. "Leave us. My brothers and I have much to discuss." Mjoll nodded and quickly left the room.

"She's never liked the two of you." Thorgrim grumbled. "When we were married two years ago, she tried to convince me to denounce you as exiles and give her brothers your positions as my _Kappi_." Eldgrim shook his head. "I told you to get rid of that power-hungry bitch. Had you listened, her father would have his filthy fucking fingers all over our land."

Finn nodded in agreement. "Brother, I thought that your marriage to Ulrick's daughter meant peace between we Tarns and his Dreadgull army. Why is he breaking his word now?"

Thorgrim sighed. "In all honesty, I don't know. He's had all this time to strike. He could have marched his army here when you two were busy down south or he could have had Mjoll put a dagger into my heart in the middle of the night." He shook his head. "So why he put off until now?"

Eldgrim grunted in impatience. "Well it doesn't really matter why he's attacking you. The bastard is here and we have to stop him." He started to stroke his beard. "But what are you going to do? Ulrick and his Dreadgulls should be coming from the north. Are you planning to meet the fuckers head on, away from the castle?"

"I'm not sure if that's the best idea." Thorgrim pointed at a spot on the map. "If we were to do that, our men would be trapped between the Korland Woods and the Skycutter Mountains. Ulrick definitely has more men than we do, but I'm not exactly sure how many more. We could be walking straight into an ambush."

"Brother," Finn started. "You have been in charge of the Tarn for quite some time now and it is no secret that you are very hesitant to be the first to attack." Thorgrim looked up at his brother. What he was saying was the truth. Thorgrim had always had a very cautious approach in his battles. Finn continued, "I believe that Ulrick is planning on you to stay here and defend the castle and if that's the case, we should surprise him. Allow me to take a group of my men to attack Ulrick before he gets here. If worse come to worst, we can disperse in the Korland woods and meet back here."

Thorgrim chuckled. "Am I really that predictable? Perhaps you are right. I'll ride with you and lend you my sword and some of my men for this attack." He turned to Eldgrim. "Brother, you are in charge of my men here until we return. Do as you see fit to prepare the castle for an attack."

As Finn and Thorgrim began to leave the room, Eldgrim's voice called out to them. "You just have to promise me one thing." Thorgrim looked back at his brother. "And that is?"

A smile appeared underneath Eldgrim's massive beard. "Be sure to kick Ulrick's ass for me."

"Hurry up brother!" Finn called out, stopping his horse. "You're falling behind." Thorgrim swore underneath his breath. He had never been the best rider, and usually preferred to walk the rocky terrain. But right now time was of the essence. He touched his heel to his horse's flank and it started to trot a bit faster.

"I'm not sure what to think of this." Thorgrim said, catching up with his brother. "We are nearly at the edge of the woods and we have not run into any of Ulrick's scouting parties." He frowned. Ulrick was not known to be so careless.

"Lucky for them!" Finn laughed, brandishing his sword. "I would like to see them try and report back to him with this bit of iron in their back!" Finn pointed his sword towards the woods. "My scouts said there should be a ridge over there. Ulrick and his men should be set up at the bottom of it."

Thorgrim grunted. The sooner they got this over with, the better. "All right men! Archers, I want you to stay in front of me. Shoot as soon as you have them in your sights! Everyone else, ready yourselves for a ground assault." As his men moved into position, Thorgrim eased his horse towards the edge of the ridge and looked down... and found the canyon below them completely empty.

"Sir!" One of his archers shouted. "No one is down there." Thorgrim pulled back on the reigns of his horse. "Damn it, I can see that!" He rushed over to Finn. "Brother! Which of your scouts told you that the Dreadgulls were here?"

Finn opened his mouth to answer, but was interrupted by a shout. "_Kappi!_" The brothers turned to see a man galloping towards them. "Tarn Castle is under attack!" Thorgrim looked out into the distance and saw smoke rising from behind a hill.

"No." Thorgrim whispered. "No! NO! Men! To the castle! Quickly!" Ulrick must have spies among his men. But whom? Thorgrim began to ride with his brother ahead of their men. Once they reached the top of the hill, Thorgrim looked down at the field of devastation below. His Tarn warriors were completely surrounded by a sea of black Dreadgulls armor. In the midst of the chaos, Thorgrim caught a flash of Ulrick; his distinct bright red armor standing out among the crowd. The leader of the Dreadgulls sat upon a terrifying black stallion, slashing through his men like a hot knife through butter.

"Brother!" Finn shouted over the sounds of battle. "We have to get down there and try to stop him. I think I saw Eldgrim down there. He was gutting some of Ulrick's dogs." Thorgrim hopped off of his horse, readying his sword and shield. "All right brother. I'm ready when you are."

Thorgrim ran down the hill, yelling in frustration. No one attacks my home. A Dreadgull turned towards them and tried to take a stab at Thorgrim, but was too slow. A counter-stroke caught the man in the neck, nearly decapitating him. Thorgrim turned his attention towards a group of his men. They were having trouble with about a dozen Dreadgulls. He rushed towards them and stuck his sword through the back of a Dreadgull. Ripping it out, he and Finn swept through the Dreadgulls; parrying a stab here, taking a slash there and continued until the Tarn were safe from harm. Without taking a breath, Thorgrim began to engage the next group of Dreadgulls.

"Brother!" He shouted, blocking a blow. "We have to get to Ulrick! Once we kill him, his men should retreat." Finn finished cutting a Dreadgull nearly in two, and turned to his brother. "Come on then!" He grunted. "This should be fun."

Thorgrim looked around the field, peering over a group of Dreadgulls. His eyes widened in anger as he caught a glimpse of Ulrick's stony face. "Over there!"

And so they began to work their way towards Ulrick, their enemies scattering at the sight of the two brothers. "Ulrick!" Thorgrim shouted. The Dreadgull leader turned his head towards him.

"So if it isn't my son-in-law!" Ulrick cackled, his white hair flowing in the wind. "I don't suppose you would surrender now would you? I might even let some of your men live!" Thorgrim lifted his sword "Never Dread-Knight!"

Ulrick shrugged. "Fine by me. No one can say that I wasn't trying to be merciful. Take them." Thorgrim felt himself toppling to the ground, his sword flying from his hand. When he got to his feet, he looked around. The Dreadgulls had formed a circle around not only him, but many of his men, each of them weaponless. "Eldgrim?" He whispered, looking at his bearded brother. "They have you too?" Eldgrim nodded. "I killed a bunch of those sorry fucks, but they eventually ripped my axe away from me."

"How touching." Ulrick mocked. "A great big family reunion." He laughed. "I couldn't have done this without you all. Finn! You're men we're too easily bought! One would think that honor was worth more than gold to you Tarns but I guess I was wrong." The Dread-Knight cocked his head. "Perhaps I will start with you Eldgrim. You never really had any use." Two Dreadgulls grabbed Eldgrim and dragged him over their leader. Ulrick grabbed the top of Eldgrim's head, pulling it back revealing the soft of his neck. Unsheathing a jeweled dagger, he put the end of their blade to their brother's throat. "Any last words?" The wind began to pick up, blowing Thorgrim's hair in front of his face.

"Hey." Finn and Thorgrim looked to their brother. "Don't worry. Perhaps one day, we will meet again in Valhalla." Thorgrim nodded, squinting in the white sunlight. "One day."

Ulrick laughed maniacally, "Don't worry. It won't be too long before you'll see each other again!" Thorgrim looked at the Dread-Knight, but found it hard to keep his eyes open. The suns beams seemed to be getting stronger, and in seconds Thorgrim only saw white, the noise around him dying down.

"Fellow warrior." A soft voice seemed to whisper in Thorgrim's ear, but it was not one that he recognized. "Who are you?" Thorgrim called out, shielding his eyes from the light.

"There is no time to explain," The voice said in a hushed tone. "I can save you, but you have to trust me. I have slowed down time so that you can tell me what you want to do but you must hurry. I can protect you and and maybe four or five of your men from the current danger." _Am I imagining this?_

"Can you save my brother Eldgrim?" Thorgrim whispered. It was getting harder to breath and he felt his strength fading. "I'm not sure." The voice said apologetically. "The men I save will be transported to Valhalla, but I cannot choose exactly who goes. All I can promise is that a few of the men whom are physically closest to you will be saved. Now you must hurry and decide!"

"What's... in it for you?" The words barely came out of Thorgrim's mouth. "You and your men will fight for me in Valhalla against the evil that plagues our land."

Thorgrim wasn't sure if he could trust this voice, but if it meant saving his men's lives, he would be willing to fight. "Fine... but... who are... you..." Thorgrim wasn't sure if he could speak another word.

"You have made the right choice. I am the Archkyrie Jandar." When the last word was spoken, the light started to fade, leaving Thorgrim in darkness.


End file.
